


Out of Hand (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: could you do an imagine based off the scene in “the man from u.n.c.l.e.” when gabby is drunk and wrestles with illya and they have a moment when she’s on top of him and it’s like super intimate, but with the reader x nick amaro? if you aren’t familiar with it here’s a link!! it’s on youtube: /watch?v=kaXrb8eyMx8</p><p>word count: 288</p><p>warnings: i totally changed some of this up because the clip was like, way too violent to me so i made it more playful also it’s shitty and short i’m sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Hand (NICK AMARO)

It had started as a playful fight, light pushing and small shoves but then Nick had tackled you back on the couch and it had started a war.

It kept going when you would tackle Nick to the mattress before bed or he would sweep you off your feet as you looked for a book to read but eventually the war came to an end when you flipped Nick over the couch, toppling over onto the floor, knees landing hard. You cackled along with Nick, your body bouncing with his stomach. HIs hands grasped your thighs and he tried to throw you to the side but you held fast, pushing down on his chest and then you slipped.

Your chest crashed heavily to his and then suddenly you were nose to nose with him and everything in the room stopped. All you could hear and all you could feel was your heartbeat and the way it lined up with Nick’s.

His breathing suddenly slowed and it felt like time did, too. You were conscious of just how close you were to Nick and how it had only been four weeks of dating. He jerked his head toward yours, like he wanted to kiss you, but resisted.

And then he did.

Nick kissed you. He kissed you slowly and his hands tightened slowly on your body, the temperature rising steadily. He sighed and pulled back. Instead of looking at him you laid your head down on his chest, listening to his breathing. His heart was racing and so was yours, but neither of you commented on it.

His hands were still holding onto you and you were glad because you thought that you might float away if they weren’t.


End file.
